1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple function printing apparatus comprising plural printers and suited to constructing a point-of-sale (POS) station or similar information processing station, and relates particularly to a multiple function printing apparatus capable of simultaneous receipt printing and journal printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many POS stations in use today are assembled using a personal computer, display, cash drawer, printer, check reader, and other appropriate peripheral devices in a size suited to the scale of the store or check-out area or to meet the specific requirements of the counter arrangement and installation area. The printers used in such POS stations are commonly multiple function printers providing two printing functions, a receipt printing function for printing the receipts handed to customers, and a journal printing function for printing the sales journal retained by the store. FIG. 9 is an illustration of a typical POS station printer enabling both receipt printing and journal printing.
The printer 1 shown in this example comprises a receipt printing section 10 for printing receipts, and a journal printing section 20 for journal printing. Note that the receipt printing section 10 and journal printing section 20 are disposed horizontally side by side. The roll paper 11 for receipt printing is disposed toward the back of the printer 1 from the receipt printing section 10 such that receipt paper from roll paper 11 is supplied to the receipt printing section 10, the receipt is printed, and the roll paper receipt is then fed outside the printer 1 from the paper exit 2.
The roll paper 21 for journal printing is likewise disposed toward the back of the printer 1 from the journal printing section 20, and a take-up reel 22 for winding and holding the printed journal paper is housed further behind the roll paper 21. After the journal paper is fed from the roll paper 21 to the journal printing section 20 and printed, the paper is guided again toward the back of the printer 1 and taken up on the take-up reel 22.
With multiple function printers comprising plural printing units inside a single housing 9 the content, quantity, and application for the printed content typically differ with each printing unit.
Comparing journal printing and receipt printing, for example, receipt printing prints a receipt to be handed immediately to the customer, and therefore requires the sales information and store name, and possibly other desired information to be printed, and the roll paper is then fed far enough to eject the entire printed content outside the printer so that a receipt can be cut off by a cutter. Journal printing, however, does not require printing of the store name and other non-sales related information, and does not need to feed the roll paper more than is required to print the sales information.
As a result, more roll paper 11 is consumed for receipt printing than roll paper 21 is consumed for journal printing, and receipt printing roll paper 11 therefore requires more frequent replenishment.
With the printer shown in FIG. 9, top housing 9a, which is common to receipt printing section 10 and journal printing section 20, must be opened every time the receipt printing roll paper 11 is replaced. As replacing roll paper 11 is also a task performed frequently by the operator, it is not desirable to open the entire top of printer 1 to replace roll paper 11 because this can leave a poor impression on the customer and creates greater opportunities for dust and other foreign matter to get inside printer 1. In addition, the printed sales journal contains data used by the store owner for accounting and other purposes. Exposing such information to the customer's view is not desirable, and accidental removal or replacement of the journal paper by the operator when replacing the receipt printing paper could create accounting and other business problems.
As a result the top housing may be divided into a part covering the receipt printing unit and another part covering the journal printing unit so that only the cover relevant to the roll paper that must be replaced needs to be opened. With printer 1 shown in FIG. 9, for example, top housing 9a could be divided into two parts opening right and left. This, however, limits the openable area and makes it more difficult to replace the roll paper.
Depending upon what each printing unit is used for, it may also be desirable to use different types of printing units in a multiple function printer. For example, a thermal transfer printer may be sufficient for the receipt printing unit because the printed receipts are simply passed to the customer, but the printed journal may be used for multiple purposes including accounting and purchasing. It may therefore be preferable to use an impact type printer for journal printing to print multiple copies. However, manufacturing multiple function printers offering various combinations of printing units according to individual user requirements is more difficult and time consuming, thus increasing the unit cost.